The various embodiments described herein generally relate to message processing. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of facilitating processing of a message at a target endpoint by including executable code within the message.
Messages flowing between endpoints in a computing infrastructure (e.g., within a queuing system) generally are processed by a target endpoint (i.e., destination endpoint). In each messaging scenario in which a message is processed at a target endpoint, code compatible with the message must be available at the target endpoint in order to execute message contents. Such message contents may include one or more instructions associated with the message.